


Grandma sex stories

by pigalle



Series: Various prompts and challenges [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sex Stories, bucky loves steve, kind of, maybe not exactly but at least a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So Steve is visiting the old folks home, whether to visit Peggy or just to talk with the vets, with another Avenger (Sam is the most likely to come but it be hilarious if Steve managed to convince Tony to come along) when a little old lady comes along and starts chatting away at Steve.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Turns out she's an old flame of Bucky's and she remembers Steve from when he was small and skinny. Steve remembers her as being one of Bucky's longest steady girlfriend and one he was at one point convinced Bucky would end up marrying.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>So the old lady starts reminiscing of the good ol' times she had with Bucky and Steve politely listens. But then she tells hims stories of her sexy fun times with Bucky and it keeps getting dirtier and dirtier while Steve listens on in horror while the other Avenger is snickering besides him.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>But the she muses nostalgically that no matter what she'd do to or for Bucky, she could never hold Bucky's attention the way Steve did and that's why she broke up with Bucky</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandma sex stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from the [stevebucky_fest prompt meme](http://stevebucky-fest.dreamwidth.org/307.html?thread=997171)

“Remind me again why I have to come with?”

“Peggy worked with your father, I thought it be good — maybe even fun — for both you and Peggy to meet,” Steve explained to Tony for what felt like the millionth time that day.

“I’m sure it’ll be fun,” Sam said, trying to help. Steve just glared at him.

“And we’re here already, so stop complaining,” Steve said as they stepped out of the car.

He looked up at the building he’d become used to after having visited Peggy so many times. He just hoped she’d remember him today. He looked for a moment longer before nodding to Sam and Tony and walked inside the building.

Natalie — a woman in the staff — nodded hello to him when she saw him. She was usually there when he visited, and they’d become some kind of friends.

“Here to visit Peggy?” She asked with a smile.

“Yes, I brought two friends too. How is she?”

He’d also discovered that Nathalie often looked after Peggy, and from what he knew about her, he trusted her with it.

“As usual, she should be awake now.”

“Thank you.”

Steve nodded a thank to her and started walking towards Peggy’s room. Sam and Tony followed after him, Tony with a look back at Nathalie.

“So, what’s that about?” When Steve only gave him a questioning look, Tony continued, “Cap got a lady?”

“There’s nothing like that going on, I only see her when I visit Peggy,” Steve explained with a sigh. At least when Natasha bothered him about partners she asked if he was interested in going out with them, not implying he already was going out with them.

They’d gotten up to the second floor when an old lady stopped him. “Steve!”

“Um, hello?” He’d never seen her before from what he could remember.

“Don’t you remember me? Samantha?”

“I’m sorry, uh, Samantha, I don’t.”

“Samantha Clarence? I remember you from Brooklyn, small and skinny kid. Friend of Bucky.” Her eyes glinted as she smiled.

He had to think for a moment before he realized. “You dated Bucky.” Now that he remembered her, he also remembered that she’d been one of Bucky’s longest steady girlfriends. At one point he was convinced he would end up marrying her.

“Now you remember. Funny how my memory’s better than yours, Cap.”

Behind him he could hear Tony snicker, and if he was not mistaken Sam was snickering at him too.

“He’d always arrange double dates with you back when we started dating. Told me he always did so. Then you’d leave somewhere, you’re date wasn’t the least interested in you. I always wondered why you kept up doing it.”

Steve wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to hear all this, but he politely listened on. He guessed it wasn’t often she met someone everyone thought had died.

“I remember once he took me under the bleachers after a baseball game. First time we went somewhere and you wasn’t also there. Well, when we went under the bleachers that is. You were at the game though. Do you remember? Maybe not, it wasn’t a very special game that time.”

She almost never stopped speaking, leaving no time for Steve to answer.

“We kissed under the bleachers. The next time we went on a date was the first time you wasn’t also there. On the date that is, we’re not under the bleachers anymore. He never brought you under the bleachers what I know of.”

Behind him Tony laughed out loud, Sam still just snickering. Steve was grateful for that at least. He’d started to regret his decision to invite Tony.

“When we didn’t go on dates he often invited me to family gatherings. Both with his and your family. You were always there, do you remember? Half those evenings he’d spend time with you, ignoring me completely. You two were so close to each other.” She paused for a minute and sighed dreamily. “I remember the time we went to a date at a lake. We made out, it was such a lovely time.”

Steve was starting to feel like he didn’t want to listen anymore. He didn’t need to hear everything Bucky did with someone he hadn't met in a long time.

“We went to the biograph many times too. Always made out in the back during the movie. It was so sweet. Oh, and one time, after, we snuck into a bathroom. I gave him a blowjob.” The happy sigh she gave after that did not match what Steve thought about hearing about it. He didn’t particularly want to hear about what Bucky did with his girlfriends.

By now both Tony and Sam were laughing.

 _Traitor_ , Steve sent a thought to Sam.

“After that we often spent some _alone time_ — if you know what I mean — in his room.” She even _winked_ , making Steve feel like he wanted to sink into the earth. “We had a lot of sex. Great sex, mark my word. He was amazing, had a lot of stamina too.”

Now Steve definitely wanted to sink into the earth. He didn’t want to hear this. Tony and Sam found it very hilarious though, laughing so hard Tony had tears in his eyes.

“But no matter what I did, no matter how much amazing sex we had, or how many dates we went on, he wasn’t really mine. There was always someone else he held more fond. I saw how much he cared for you. You were always number one for him, and I know for certain that no one could change that. It didn’t matter how much they tried. That’s why I broke up with him. I knew we didn’t have a future when you always was the world to him.”

Steve really tried not to blush, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. She basically just told him Bucky was in love with him. That Bucky had loved him all the time.

“It’s just a shame he never made a move on you,” Samantha said with a last smile before walking away.

There were no sounds behind Steve, and when he turned around he found both Sam and Tony staring at him. He couldn’t determine what was on Sam’s mind, but Tony he could read like an open book. He looked like he’d just found out about the best material to bother Steve with.

“I don’t regret coming with.”


End file.
